


Kitchen and Kisses

by jaekyun



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Cooking, Domestic, Fluff, M/M, changki, i hate them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-16
Updated: 2016-08-16
Packaged: 2018-08-09 03:16:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7784542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaekyun/pseuds/jaekyun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kihyun liked to cook.<br/>And he liked Changkyun</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kitchen and Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, I had to write it because of that damn video of changki being domestic. THEY WERE COOKING TOGETHER.

It was almost two and the boys had to be ready to do a photoshoot in some park around the city. Outside was sunny; a beautiful day to take some pictures and eat ice cream.

“Just hurry up! You know we have a lot of things to do today.” Kihyun said to Jooheon who was in the bathroom taking a shower.

“I know!” Jooheon screamed in response. “You and Changkyun have to make dinner tonight.”

When Kihyun was about to leave to his room, he heard Jooheon speaking about dinner. He loves to cook, patiently, drinking a bit of wine and singing while he makes it done. If he wasn’t on Monsta X, he would love to be a chef. His mom was his teacher on the kitchen skills. She knew a lot about cooking and she could pass it on to hers son.

“Why is Jooheon screaming?” Changkyun appeared on the corridor, scratching his neck with sleeping eyes and a hoarse voice echoing into Kihyun’s ears.

“He just said we have to cook today for the boys.” Kihyun showed a tiny smile in the corner of his mouth, like he was keeping his excitement to latter.

He liked to cook.

And he likes Changkyun.

It wasn’t a secret to everyone that the two of them had some weird vibes. Surprisingly, for Kihyun, who didn’t like the maknae at the beginning, now, knowing I.M better, how sweet and funny this man could be, he could understand some of his feelings for this boy. At first, it was just a roleplay like with the others. Kihyun was kind of scared to interact with the boys for some fan service. But with Changkyun wasn’t scary at all. I.M was too transparent. That is something that Kihyun appreciated in someone.

On the other hand, Changkyun always thought of those interactions with Kihyun as acting. They were only playing to please fans and for marketing, of course. Actually, I.M is too slow to notice something else going on. He felt stranger things when they recorded All In, but he kept it to himself. Usually, he doesn’t share what is going on inside his head, so he never thought that Kihyun could feel something more than friendship for him.

“Nice. I don’t know much about cooking, as you may know.” Changkyun said a little upset.

“Ah. Maknae, don’t be upset. Even though you get cute when you are like this.” Kihyun laughed sheepishly, put his hand in front of his mouth.

“Oh. Can I make the drinks for our dinner, please?”

“No. You will help me with food. I need a partner, okay? Will you be mine?”

Not even if that question had another meaning, Changkyun wouldn’t shiver as much as he was now.

“Sir, yes sir.” He answered playfully.

“That is it. You can’t be serious…” Kihyun rolled his eyes and went to his room, letting a confused Changkyun behind.

After Jooheon was ready, the three of them went to a coffee shop to meet the rest of the group. They were talking about the photoshoot and about the hairstyles if something was going to change. When they got into the place, Wonho was already there with Hyungwon.

“Wow, what happened Wonho?” Kihyun asked when he saw his friend wearing glasses and a hoodie.

“What?” everyone looked at him. “What is wrong?”

“Oh, Mr. Beauty what is this style?” Jooheon laughed at Wonho. “Have you been eating ramen?”

“Shut up.” Wonho replied ashamed. No one knew what happened to him and by what it seems he wasn’t going to tell.

“Where are Shownu and Minhyuk?” Hyungwon asked after finishing his coffee. “I send Minhyuk a message about 10 minutes ago and he didn’t answer.”

“Are you worried that Shownu is going to steal your boyfriend?” Wonho asked with smirk on his face making Hyungwon blush. “Oh…See! There, I see a man blushing. So it means…”

“Nothing!” Hyungwon said quickly.

“We know you’ve been dating…I know you’ve been paying meat to your boy, don’t lie to me.” Kihyun told with a judgmental look.

“Gosh, you can’t stop torturing me? We’re not dating…We just…”

“Hm...What?” Jooheon pushed.

“Hey! Look who’s here.” Changkyun pointed to the two coming through the door.

“Finally.” Wonho exclaimed. “We need to go to this photo thing because I need to put some make up on me.”

“Of course.” Shownu replied laughing quietly.

 

They had a quality time while taking those pictures. Most of those photos had the boys alone and the others could watch, so instead of teasing who was going to be photographed they were singing during the whole process. It was fun.

When the seven boys were already into the car, they decided to stop at the supermarket. Kihyun was going to cook something that his mother taught him. Changkyun was shaking inside because it would be so embarrassing if he did something wrong to this recipe. After all, it was a family recipe and it was Kihyun’s family.

“It’s cute…You know…” Wonho said next to Kihyun.

“What? Me? I know, thank you.” He answered smiling.

“No, you stupid little thing.”

“Don’t you start with little. I told you I’m not small.” Kihyun slapped his arm playfully catching Changkyun’s eyes to them.

“The way he is always looking at you.” Whispering, Wonho arched his eyebrows in a funny way.

There weren’t words that could explain how Kihyun was feeling right now.  His body was speaking in different ways. Changkyun was the reason why he was feeling all this at that moment.

“Oh God!” Wonho laughed. “I can’t believe… You have a massive crush on him.”

“What?”

“ _What?”_ Wonho copied his friend. “Don’t play dumb with me. I know what is going on here. You two were playing and now the shit got real.”

“No. Nothing got real.” Kihyun said with a sad tone.

“Nothing? Oh come on…” he saw that Kihyun was being serious about it and he tried to get it right for his friend. “Look, but why don’t you say something…Or I don’t know, take him on a date.”

“Please…Like…”

“Are you _this_ dumb? Kihyun the boy is high over hills for you. Everyone notice it.”

“What do you mean about everyone noticed?” the boy’s eyes were huge in curiosity.

“Our group knows things… Like Hyungwon and Minhyuk. We know they are having a thing. Next _thing_ happening here are the two of you.” With a smile on his face, Wonho was trying to encourage his puppy friend.

“I don’t know what to say.”

“You don’t need to say something, just go and kiss him. You two are dying to kiss each other. It’s pretty obvious by now.” Wonho told him that and leave Kihyun to find the others.

They went back to the apartment to start dinner. Jooheon put some music on. Most of the boys were at the living room, drinking something that Shownu was preparing to them and were talking about stupid things, while Changkyun and Kihyun were left alone in the kitchen to cook.

“So, do you want me to chop the vegetables?” Changkyun asked after washing his hands.

“Yes, please. Then, I want you to make an omelet.” Kihyun said taking some pans for them to cook. “Oh look at this mess… Who did it?”

Changkyun broke the eggs into a ball and without noticing, Kihyun was observing every move. It was nice to cook with someone so charming and pretty next to you.

“Can you handle me the rice? It’s on the second door.” Kihyun pointed to where it was and I.M gave it to him.

They were chopping vegetables together, talking about family. They were saying how much they miss their moms and their homes. However they couldn’t be more happy and grateful. Now they have another family, the boys. They achieve what they wanted, their debut. Those conversations were really pleasing to both of them. While cooking, they were drinking some wine too, because it was Kihyun’s choice.

The room was filled with Kihyun and Changkyun’s laughter. The food was almost ready.

“Just taste it.” Kihyun gave a bit of food to Changkyun’s mouth.

It was kind of romantic.

And, domestic too.

“Wow. Delicious.” Changkyun replied with his mouth full of food.

Kihyun laughed at the boy being all adorable around him.

“Here.” Changkyun wanted to give the food he was cooking by himself to Kihyun too.

Kihyun took it from Changkyun’s fingers and started to chew slowly facing the floor, letting an I.M anxious about what he was thinking.

“Very good, maknae.” Kihyun said smiling making the other smile too.

“You scared me.” I.M replied relieved. “I thought you were going to say I’m a terrible cooker.”

Kihyun laughed at the boy’s reaction. They were standing close to each other, with their backs touching the counter.

“Cute.” Kihyun said, turning his face to look at Changkyun’s and dropped his eyes at the boy’s mouth.

He wasn’t really thinking when he started to approach his face to Changkyun’s. What surprised him the most was the reaction. Changkyun wasn’t running away from his moves or any action. Feeling confident, Kihyun smiled to I.M letting his hand going through the boy’s hair, looking into his eyes. The maknae inclined his head a bit further and Kihyun sealed their lips together.

With the impact, Changkyun brought Kihyun closer and it made that Kihyun pressed their lips harder. They were tasting food. The food they were cooking together. For a first kiss, between them, was a breathless one. Changkyun was holding Kihyun’s face between his hands and Kihyun’s hands were on I.M’s hips, massaging them.

Carefully, they were discovering and tasting each other.

“I think the food is going to take a while to be ready.” Wonho said as he saw his friends snogging.

They get off each other’s mouth and pressed their foreheads together laughing in unison.

“Please, don’t say anything.”

“I won’t.” Wonho promised.

“I wasn’t talking to you.” Kihyun said to Wonho. “I just want to continue here, if you excuse us.”

Changkyun hide his head into Kihyun’s neck. He and Wonho started to laugh together. I.M pressed his lips in the curve of Kihyun’s neck and went back to look at his eyes. The older put his index finger in Changkyun’s lips and smiled to the boy.

They kissed again.

And, again.

 


End file.
